


Drugged Delusions

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Based on RP, Established Relationship, I suck at tags, Love, Lovers, M/M, Medbay, PLZ HELP, Pining, blowjob, injured, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Doc was severely injured on a mission, and is recovering in medbay. His faithful lover, Montagne, has been keeping vigil by the bedside for the last few days.Based on a roleplay with Blu_Montagne
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 32





	Drugged Delusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blu_Montagne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Montagne/gifts).

Gustave fell asleep to the sound of his own heartbeat on the monitor. He was relatively pain free, and feeling about as well as he could, given the circumstances. He’d been laid up here for a few days now, and was starting to feel a bit restless. He longed for his own bed, and vowed to change the pads on these beds to something more comfortable when he was able.

When he’d fallen asleep, Gilles was beside him, the curtains drawn and the lights dimmed. Gus was trying to rest, at Gilles’ absolutely annoying persistence. Gus knew his lover was concerned, but he was being such a mother hen and it had been grating on him. Still, he didn’t have the heart to tell him to go. A part of him enjoyed the constant company.

As Gus slipped further into sleep, Gilles found himself staring at Gus. His mind wandered and again, he found himself reliving the last mission. Seeing his lover impaled like that made him choke up just to think of it. He remembered how he had studied every line of the Parisian’s face, right down to the light crow’s feet at his eyes, thinking it would be the last time he saw him alive.

He stared at them again now and found his eyes tearing up. With the hand that wasn’t holding Gustave’s, he gently wiped the couple of tears that had formed. Not many things could make the Mountain crumble, yet here one was, peacefully sleeping before his eyes.

He was coming to terms with almost losing Gus, and while he knew it could all happen again, he was confident that they’d both seen enough, and the fates would be kind to them. He prayed for it, silently, but with all the passion in his heart.

Gilles began to feel tired himself, fatigue and lack of decent sleep himself was starting to take its toll. Time for a cat nap while the doctor slept.

He didn’t know how long it had been, but at Gustave’s first whimper, Gilles was awake and alert. He was about to ask what was wrong when he noted that Gus was still sound asleep, despite the groaning.

He looked up to the monitors and heard the bleeping had increased, but obviously not enough to make the alarm sound. Was he ok?

Gilles looked back to Gus and quickly glanced over him, trying to see what was causing the groans.

It didn’t take long.

Gilles bit his lip, and tried not to chuckle at what he saw. His love was sporting a full tent, pulling the bedsheet up, and his hips were shifting slightly. He was *dreaming*, and by the sounds of it, it was one hell of a dream.

He sat back in his chair and tried to ignore what was going on, right in front of him. But he knew it was in vain. Especially as Gustave muttered his callsign, in such a whined tone that Gilles couldn’t help himself. He was getting hard just from the sounds alone. 

What he wanted to do was impossible. Gus wasn’t ready for that. But there was something he *could* do, and likely get away with it. Gustave was a notoriously sound sleeper. Few things short of nuclear Armageddon could wake the man, so he felt confident this would work.

There was a momentary worry that he was taking advantage of this fact, but this was Gus, and he knew his lover well enough. He was confident he would want this, the moaning of his name was proof enough.

He slipped his hand under the blanket, and into the waistband of the scrubs Gus insisted on wearing. For comfort, he’d said. Gilles wasn’t going to argue with the choice, given how easy it made his current task.

The giant wrapped his hand around Gustave’s hardened cock and stroked lightly. At even the barest touch, Gustave whined and his hips arched into Gilles’ hand. The shield man looked up towards his lovers face, and sure enough, he was still asleep.

With a sheepish grin, Gilles pulled his hand back, licked the palm generously, and returned to Gustave’s beautiful cock. With the added ‘lubrication’, he gripped a little stronger, and elongated his strokes. The sounds he was pulling from Gustave were intense, and he was blown away by the fact that Gus hadn’t woken up. 

“Hnnnghhh… *Mmmontagne*.” Gustave moaned, his head turning to the side and his jaw going slack.

Gilles swore he was going to bite his own lip off, so instead, he shifted closer and leaned over the prone medic. He licked his lips and wrapped them around Gus’s weeping tip, licking up the lightly salted dribble.

His hand returned and he gingerly bobbed over his sleeping lover’s cock. Each stroke prompted a generous whine from Gus, and Gilles hopes to high heaven there was no one else in here. The darkened medbay told him there wasn’t, at least for now. 

Though the thrill of getting caught was only making things harder for Gilles, who wanted to touch himself as well alongside, but decided against it. Steeling himself, he focused on Gustave first, his selfless streak showing through in the oddest place.

Gustave was panting now, and Gilles could feel his cock tensing in his mouth and hand. He doubled down, getting more aggressive in his actions. He growled over Gustave, his tongue running Gus’s length, and slamming back down.

Within seconds, the Parisian tensed, a mix of pain and pleasure as he came down the back of Gilles throat, moaning his finish across the medbay rather loudly. 

Gilles lapped up everything, and licked the medic clean before he pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Gustave was breathing deeply, but his eyes were still closed. 

Tucking the sleeping medic back into his pants and blanket, Gilles got up and pulled the curtain back to make sure there was no one around to see the tension in his own jogging pants as he headed for the bathroom in the back.

He closed and locked the door, out of sheer paranoia, and caught the smirk on his own face as he pulled his cock free of his pants. Leaning over the sink, his head against the mirror, he stroked himself.

While Gustave couldn’t physically help, he was more than enough inspiration for the large Frenchman. Each sound, each arch of the medic’s hips, and even his taste lingering on his tongue was enough to get him off, and rather quickly, groaning his own finish onto the porcelain below. He stayed there a moment, breathing heavily before he cleaned up and went back into medbay.

Gustave was snoring soundly, his heart rate back to a normal pace according to the machine. Gilles smiled, leaned down and kissed Gustave’s forehead before he sat down beside the bed to catch some sleep, hand settling over Gustave’s.

With both of them temporarily satiated, Gilles fell asleep in no time.

In the morning, Gilles was awoken by a gentle squeeze from Gustave’s entwined hand. He smiled and looked down at his lover.

“How did you sleep, dove?” He asked of him, doing everything in his power not to give anything away.

“Very well. I think I had a very interesting dream though. It was excessively vivid, like I could feel it.” Gustave stayed innocently, but then his cheeks flushed. “It was… sexual, and yes, you were the star attraction, as always.”

Gilles couldn’t help himself and he smiled broadly. If asked, he was simply amused by the nature of the dream, which was a partial truth.

“Hmmm. I’m glad you dream about me *cheri*. There’s nothing wrong with that. Just wish I could have done more.” He replied, meaning it, even if Gustave wouldn’t know how much.

“These drugs are quite potent, probably the reason for it.” Gus reasoned and seemed to sigh with relief.

“Probably.” Gilles replied, unable to hide the smirk now. 

*’Oh my sweet dove, so blissfully oblivious.’* Gilles thought to himself as he shifted in the chair and sat up.

“Want something to eat, or coffee? I’ll get whatever you like.” He offered, taking the chance to get up and stretch, with a groan.

“Just coffee for now, please. Thank you, love.” Gus replied and smiled at Gilles.

“Be right back then.” Gilles told him and stepped out from the curtain and strolled out of medbay. It wasn’t until he was well out of earshot did he start to laugh. “The drugs… *mon dieu*...”

FIN


End file.
